Arcadio
by M Kurisu
Summary: Colección de historias y momentos irrepetibles.
1. 1-Hermosa

_Arcadio: Tejiendo Historias_

 **-Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí-**

 **Apta para todo publico.**

 **Basada en hechos reales.**

 **1.-Hermosa**

Sacó el chaleco negro y la blusa azul rey del armario, los planchó pulcramente y se los puso, luego escogió cuidadosamente una gorra plana que hiciera juego. Por último se roció con una loción especial.

" _Que bien hueles"_ ; había sido una de las primera buenas señales que había recibido de aquella bella chica, y por eso ordenó la botella más grande que encontró de esa loción.

Haruka Tenoh estaba lista, bajó las escaleras y dio las últimas indicaciones a su staff:

—Escuchen con atención por favor— dijo Haruka elevando un poco el tono de voz y las personas del staff se vieron maliciosamente unas a otras acordando en silencio gritar al unísono:

—¡Ella vendrá!

—¿Eh? — dijo Haruka desconcertada, todos rieron a carcajadas y de nuevo repitieron el estruendoso grito.

—¡Ella vendrá!

—Claro que lo sé, pero no tienen que gritarlo. —dijo una rúbea Haruka

—Haruka, llevas toda la tarde diciéndolo cada 7 minutos "Ella vendrá", "Ella vendrá" —dijo Sei quien se encontraba agitando una bebida en la licorera—. Fue nuestra muestra de apoyo, no te pongas nerviosa.

—Muy graciositos. Así no debes de agitar la bebida, hazlo con más estilo y suave, como si tuviera dentro el genio de la lámpara, y no lo querrías matar porsupuesto—

Haruka tomó la licorera con cuidado, agitó con elegancia y vació el contenido en una cristalina copa, colocó un porta vasos debajo y agregó una cereza.

—¡Perfecto! — Dijo admirando su obra maestra —por cierto Sei— dijo bajando la voz

—¿Te encargaste de aquel asunto?

—Verás, no pude encontrarle, pero te aseguro que para la apertura ya estará resuelto, ten paciencia, no creo que hoy salga, hay mucho alboroto. Suele salir más cuando todo está en silencio.

—Bien, te lo seguiré encargando. Se discreta ¿quieres? —Sei le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Discreta con el tema de la madre y las hijas? —dijo Setsuna quien recién llegaba aún con la bata puesta, dejó su bolso en la barra al tiempo que tomaba la bebida recién preparada y se la bebió de un sorbo

— No era de nadie ¿verdad? —

—Y aunque lo fuera ya no hay remedio—dijo Sei hundiendo sus hombros

—Bueno Sei, prepárele otro y está vez con elegancia ¡eh!. —

— Me gusta mucho este lugar Haruka, será todo un éxito— dijo Setsuna girando sobre el banco mientras inspeccionaba el interior del pequeño lugar. —Muy acogedor, me encanta la iluminación tenue que irradian esos enormes focos redondos, ese anaranjado ni oscuro ni claro de las paredes, combinan muy bien con la madera de los muebles, me siento como en una cabaña en medio de la ciudad, de hecho el exterior me recordó un poco las casas de los hobbits, así medio redonda, con bordes de ladrillo, tienes buen gusto, y esa shisha verde de ahí…— dijo señalando la mesa principal en la que se encontraba el artefacto.

Sei se acercó con el trago de Sestuna

—Es lo más hermoso del lugar Setsunita— dijo Sei y Haruka le guiñó un ojo a Setsuna— es un regalo de Sei para el bar.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué se llama Arcadio?

—Pues veras…

—¡Heeeermooooosa! — gritó la aguda voz de una mujer rubia en el exterior la cuál venía acompañada de varias personas que entraron rebosantes admirando el pintoresco sitio.

—¡Hola Minna,! — saludó Sei con excesiva alegría, sin embargo Minna fue directamente hacia Haruka, colgándose de su cuello, dándole un par de besos en cada mejilla.

—Minna, por favor. — dijo Haruka abrumada

—Eres muy aburrida Haruka, y eso que te traje unos amigos, espero no te moleste.

—Agradezco el gesto, gente es lo que necesitamos y más ahora que pronto será la apertura. Así que díganme ¿que les sirvo?. — dijo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados mientras se libraba de los brazos de Minna quien hizo una mueca.

Entonces Haruka fue detrás de la barra a preparar algunas bebidas mientras Sei, y otros dos chicos del staff se encargaron de los aperitivos que iban solicitando.

Después de hora y media la gente ya había entrado en ambiente, y se encontraban hablando amenamente; bebiendo, comiendo y fumando de cuando en cuando la shisha.

Mientras, Minna totalmente desatada, no paraba de decir:

—¡Heeeermosaaaa! — a Haruka cuando pasaba por delante.

—¡Heeeermosaaaa! — a Sei cuando servía los aperitivos o cambiaba de canción.

y —Tú también eres hermosa Setsuna, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerte. — a lo que Setsuna sólo respondía brindando con su trago en mano

—¿Y yo soy hermosa? —preguntó Sei desde la barra.

—Claro hermosa, eres hermosa, todas son hermosas, las amo a todas.

Dos de los chicos se acercaron a hacerle conversación a Minna, cuando de nuevo empezaba a decirle hermosa a las chicas, entonces Haruka pasó delante y dijo:

—Ustedes también son hermosos— dirigiéndose a los chicos, los cuales hicieron una reverencia y Minna quedó en shock

—¿Yo también soy hermoso? ¿Soy un hombre? — dijo Minna contrariada, y todos los presentes carcajearon, Minna se veía tan desconcertada que Haruka tuvo que decirle que era hermosa para que desapareciera la cara de consternación que se la había formado en el rostro. A lo que Minna volvió con su eterna cantaleta

—¡Hermosa!

—¡Hermosa!

— Si, ya sabemos— dijo Haruka comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— No, tú no, esa chica que acaba de entrar.

Entonces Haruka giró justo en el momento en que la fémina de ondulados cabellos agitaba su suave cabellera aguamarina, a paso lento y resonando sus tacones con elegancia, cruzando entre los alegres invitados, no sin levantar varias miradas, el verde esmeralda de su vestido resaltaba su hermosa figura que aún bajo la tenue luz del lugar se podía apreciar perfectamente, Haruka se apartó de los demás para recibirla

—Bienvenida a Arcadio— dijo extendiendo las manos, Michiru contempló el lugar con emoción disimulada y se acercó a saludarla de beso en la mejilla haciendo que el rostro de Haruka se tornara rúbeo por un momento.

—Vaya, vaya, así que este es el lugar del cual me has estado hablando, parece muy prometedor, seguramente la apertura será todo un éxito. —dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido al sentarse.

—Gracias a que viniste hoy, seguramente tu presencia dejará la buena fortuna en este lugar.

—¿Eres supersticiosa?

—Sólo cuando una estrella cruza la puerta y me regala esa sonrisa

Un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de Michiru y bajó la mirada para ver el menú

—¿Que te gustaría degustar?

—Tú eres la experta, recomiéndame algo, se nota que tienes buen gusto, veamos si también lo tienes con las bebidas.

—Espero tener el placer de no decepcionarte.

—No creo que seas una persona que suela decepcionar, por eso confío en tu elección.

Mientras Haruka preparaba el coktail de Michiru, esta conversaba con Setsuna, y de cuando en cuando intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas con Haruka.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar Michiru? —preguntó Setsuna

—Me encanta, tiene algo mágico, es muy tranquilo, a diferencia de otros bulliciosos y oscuros bares, este tiene un cálido color interior, puedes ver a la personas y apreciar su conversación, la música es agradable y no tiene el volumen muy alto, definitivamente volveré, hay un sabor de hogar muy cautivante en este lugar, así como la presencia de ella — y al decir esto último dirigió una mirada llena de ternura hacia donde se encontraba una Haruka muy concentrada que servía la bebida de Michiru con sumo esmero.

El ambiente dentro de Arcadio siguió a tono, todos los presentes compaginaron y se sintieron en confianza para desinhibirse sin llegar al desenfreno, luego poco a poco empezaron a bailar.

Todo iba a la perfección, pensó Haruka, no sólo Michiru había venido, si no que había probado la comida y bebidas hechas por ella misma y ahora bailaban. Para sorpresa de Michiru quien la siguió con la mirada embelesada, Haruka además de ser una excelente bartender, tenía una gran habilidad para el baile.

—Te estoy observando señorita— dijo Sei a Michiru por lo bajo, mientras bailaba con Haruka quien respondía algunas preguntas que le hacían los invitados de Mina, había atrapado a Michiru dirigiéndole una mirada intensa a Haruka , Michiru sólo sonrió apenada.

Y entonces, cuando el ambiente estaba en la cúspide de la emoción, vino la catástrofe.

En la pared principal se vislumbraba su gran temor de hace unos días: una enorme cucaracha posando. Setsuna también se percató y codeó a Sei.

—La madre está aquí— dijo por lo bajo Setsuna.

—Y al parecer las hijas también—afirmó Sei cuando pudo ver que efectivamente, las crías venían tras la madre, todas en fila dispuestas a integrarse a la fiesta.

Haruka se puso pálida al verlas, en una fracción de segundo se hundía en los más negros presentimientos, "si alguien las ve todos gritaran y se irán, contándole al que pueda. Nadie querrá venir a la inauguración, pensarán que el lugar está infestado y que la comida sabe a esos repugnantes bichos".

Esa era la tarea que le había encomendado a Sei, pesé a ser muy higiénica, nuevos vecinos se habían mudado y a raíz de eso habían tenido ciertos problemas con esos insectos, todo había estado controlado hasta que intentaron cazar a esa enorme cucaracha que, para su sorpresa resultó ser muy escurridiza.

Haruka comenzó a sonrojarse por la tensión de la situación, hizo una seña a Sei y esta intentó distraer al público cuando hacía de Dj, pero era imposible estar así toda la noche, hasta que sus temores se hicieron realidad.

—¡Heeeeermosaaaaa! , eso no es una…

—¡Cucaracha! — gritó una de las amigas de Minna

Entonces todos giraron hacía la pared, y Haruka quiso escalar los Alpes, visitar el Tíbet, recorrer La muralla China, caminar en el Ártico, huir a el más inhóspito y menos poblado lugar sobre tierra, pero solo pudo hacerlo mentalmente. Quería hacerse minúscula y desvanecerse, que nadie la viera, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie viera lo que estaba en la pared. Justo cuando empezaba a dar todo por perdido una zapatilla paso delante de ella dando vueltas en cámara lenta y dirigiéndose hacia al blanco que era la cucaracha.

Haruka quiso saber quién había emprendido tan heroica faena, y no daba crédito a sus ojos, la hermosa y elegante violinista brillaba por su victoria, estaba totalmente eufórica y gritó:

—¡Cacemos a la cucaracha!, ¡vamos! ¡vamos!, todos tomen un zapato y arrójenlo pero no la embarren por que debe tener huevecillos, sólo noquéenlas, después las pondremos en una servilleta para quemarlas.

Para sorpresa del staff y de la misma Haruka, los invitados la siguieron emocionados.

—¡Cacemos a la cucaracha! — Gritaban —¡Siii vamos! — decían emocionados mientras se quitaban los zapatos. Y Arcadio pasó de ser un bar a una jungla en la que los invitados daban caza a las cucarachas.

—¡Hermosa! Aquí hay una y allá hay otra—gritaba Minna mientras daba sorbos a su bebida, fue la única que no participó pero si animaba a otros a realizar la faena.

—¡Acá tenemos otra!— gritaron otros eufóricos invitados.

Finalmente, Michiru salió en primera fila mostrando el preciado trofeo, sonriéndole desde el umbral a Haruka quien no dejaba de verla e imaginarla vestida de gladiadora blandiendo una espada en el Coliseo Romano; era su salvadora.

Una vez que se aseguraron que no había ninguna, las juntaron en servilletas y las quemaron sobre la cera.

—Vamos adentro, la siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta—dijo Haruka un tanto apenada cuando terminó la pequeña fogata, pero radiante de alegría, puesto que se sentía la princesa rescatada por el príncipe que resultó ser otra princesa cuyo hobbie era matar cucarachas, cosa que Michiru explicó con todos los detalles durante el resto de la velada; técnicas y a hazañas de como las cazaba. Todos la escucharon con sumo interés, cautivados por el hecho de que una chica tan elegante y refinada tuviera ese extraño pasatiempo.

Al final de la velada, todos se quedaron a dormir en los cuartos que había arriba del bar, destinados a ser en el futuro una casa de huéspedes. Setsuna, antes de retirarse, dijo en secreto a Michiru

—Eres su heroína, te develaré un prohibido secreto, veras…

—A Haruka le aterran las cucarachas.

—Eres más perspicaz de lo que suponía, no le digas que sabes, buenas noches.

—Descuida. Buenas noches.

Entonces de pronto una tenue lluvia comenzó, Haruka cerró la puerta y al girarse encontró a una Michiru embelesada, ella no pudo más que quedarse ahí contemplando su bello rostro y perdiéndose en su mirada. Sabía que había encontrado su complemento que la protegería sus más oscuros temores, su heroína, su…hermosa.


	2. Password

Hola, de nuevo con otra historia Arcadiana.

Esta historia nació mientras cambiaba una contraseña, recordando una vieja charla con mi best friend, quien si usó la sugerencia que se menciona en la historia. Pero ya sabrán de qué les hablo.

Dedicado a Aurora Kaioh para que lo lea siempre que se sienta deprimida y dibuje una sonrisa en su rostro, para Val : ojalá te inspires :) , y agradezco a mi best friend por esa charla que me dio una idea para este fic.

 **Password**

 **[Historia apta para +12, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, más no la historia presentada aquí]**

Haruka se hallaba concentrada frente al computador, parecía estar calculando algo porque a la vez que veía el monitor hacía anotaciones en una libreta, después las borraba negando con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

Michiru se acercó sigilosamente, puso sus manos en los hombros de Haruka para tranquilizarla. Haruka se sobresaltó un poco debido a la intensa concentración, pero al momento sintió esa energía relajante que sólo Michiru podía brindarle, a continuación la premió con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Michiru mientras despeinaba tiernamente a Haruka, esta resopló un poco y luego respondió recargando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Michiru

—Estoy cambiando la contraseña de mi FB, a Mina le han hackeado su cuenta en el trabajo y alguien a posteado cosas raras en nombre de ella, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

—¿No será que fuiste tú quien posteo cosas raras en su FB y ahora quieres prevenir que no lo haga en el tuyo?. —dijo Michiru dándole un tirón en el cabello. Haruka sólo tosió un poco.

— Debo definir uno muy largo, al menos de 10 cifras, debe contener letras mayúsculas, minúsculas, números y si se puede cáracteres especiales. Además no deben ser números o palabras fáciles de adivinar, así será realmente seguro.

—Por que no escoges algo corto y punto, lo olvidarás si es demasiado largo, sólo escoge algo que no sea fácil de adivinar. Y no vuelvas a hacer esas travesuras.

—Tiene que ser muy seguro—dijo Haruka volviéndose a concentrar, Michiru puso los ojos en blanco.

— Simplemente elije alguna fecha especial y únelo con mi nombre— dijo Michiru, pero al verla ensimismarse de nuevo decidió darle privacidad, así que le dio un beso en su cabeza y volvió a la cocina.

Al terminar la cena, fue de nuevo al estudio y vio que Haruka no estaba, sin embargo había dejado múltiples anotaciones en su libreta. Michiru, como cualquier fémina curiosa, decidió ojear las múltiples posibilidades de Haruka para su password.

Encontró de todo: nombres de comida, golosinas, películas, actores, autos, palabrotas, número de matrícula, cumpleaños, conciertos, fechas de emisión de series, incluso dibujitos de Mario Bross, balones, esbozos de autos, una flor, una estrellita con la letra M, la cara de Mina con bigotes. Michiru rio para sí misma con todas esos garabatos, adoraba la parte niña de Haruka. Al final de todo ese silabario rebuscado y arte infantil encontró una curiosa combinación de números y letras que borró la sonrisa de su rostro:

0 9 2 7

Lo meditó un largo rato, se le hacía familiar la cifra, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar por qué, pero al verlo tachado respiró aliviada, sin embargo al dar la vuelta a la hoja vio que esas cifras iban acompañas de 2 iniciales, no daba crédito a lo que veía: 927SM

Esa noche Michiru no pegó ojo en toda la noche, durante la cena permaneció muy callada, apenas si había tocado su cena, y eso que era su platillo favorito: carne con papas. Haruka, intrigada por el inusual comportamiento de su compañera, preguntó varias veces si le ocurría algo, pero como toda chica reticente sólo respondía "nada". Ese "nada" que significa todo menos nada.

Al día siguiente Haruka fue a sus labores cotidianas un poco preocupada por Michiru. Esta se quedó en casa pues tenía el día libre, lo cual no era precisamente bueno en ese momento, el trabajo le hubiera hecho olvidarse de mil pensamientos que apuñalaban su interior. Por más que exprimiera su cerebro no había otra fecha ni otras iniciales que encajaran mejor que las que rondaban en su cabeza, ¿pero por qué?. Lavó, hizo el que hacer, preparó una compleja merienda, planchó, guardó la ropa, sacudió, movió muebles, ordenó su ropa por colores, la volvió a desordenar y ordenar dos veces. Acomodó sus zapatos por altura de tacón, luego por color y finalmente los dejó ordenados por estilo. Fue a nadar y regresó. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto al igual que su mente, pero no por los deberes; si no por sus pensamientos, así que decidió ir a buscar a Haruka cuando saliera del trabajo y enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

Haruka estaba radiante por tan maravillosa sorpresa, sin embargo Michiru lucia pálida y llevaba la ropa de asear puesta. Cuando Haruka se lo hizo notar está se sonrojó de la vergüenza pues nunca salía en tales fachas, ella era Michiru Kaioh después de todo.

En un café cerca de su casa, Michiru se decidió hablar después de dejar de menear la cuchara dentro de la café como lo había hecho lo últimos 10 minutos.

— ¿Por qué escogiste esa contraseña?

— ¿Ah? — dijo Haruka con la boca llena de galleta de chispas de chocolate.

— ¡¿Ah?! — Dijo desconcertada — ¿Solo eso me vas a decirme? — dijo Michiru y le acercó un poco del café que tenía enfrente para que se pasara la galleta lo antes posible y siguiera hablando.

Haruka la comió tan rápido como pudo y bebió café para no atragantarse.

— No te entiendo Michiru, ¿de qué hablas?

— Del password que elegiste para tu FB — dijo Michiru arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

— Ahhhhhh, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿A poco no es genial? — dijo Haruka y se limpió la comisura de los labios.

— Pero….si es este, ¿verdad? — Michiru escribió en una servilleta SM0927.

— Si claro, ese es, fue brillante, de hecho tú misma me diste la idea, querías que fuera corto y nada sospechoso. — dijo esbozando una sonrisa que fue recibida por una gran mirada de desconcierto por parte de Michiru.

— ¡De ninguna manera!, ¡cómo es posible que uses las iniciales de tu ex novia y la fecha de su cumpleaños!

— Pues por eso mismo, ¿quién iba a poder adivinar eso? ¿Quién pensaría que uso para mi contraseña los datos personales de esa malvada?, en cambio todo mundo sabría que usaría tus datos como contraseña, ¿ves? Es una cifra muy segura.

— ¡Que cifra segura ni que tu abuela! — dijo Michiru indignada levantándose y dirigiéndose al auto.

Haruka se quedó boquiabierta por escuchar pronunciar esas palabras a su sofisticada y recatada novia, se levantó y fue a pagar la cuenta.

En casa, Michiru estaba absorta escribiendo una combinación de números en su libreta y Haruka como siempre que Michiru desviaba su atención a otra cosa que no fuera ella, decidió hacerle cariñitos hasta que le hiciera caso.

—Dime Haruka, ¿que necesitas?

—Tu atención

—Eres una niña

— ¿Qué haces?

—Busco una contraseña, ¿qué te parece si uso la misma fórmula que tú?

—Estupendo, de hecho no tienes que hacerlo yo ya había fabricado una para ti —dijo y le quitó la libreta para escribir— ¿ves? aquí esta: tiene las iniciales de aquella ex novia arrogante y egoísta que tuviste, ahora bien, ¿qué te gustaría usar como número?, ¿su cumpleaños, cuando empezaron su relación o cuando terminaron? Quizá eso último estaría bien para recordarte que ya terminaron —dijo Haruka volviendo a escribir.

Michiru se cruzó de brazos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba así, que tomó la libreta y le dio con ella a Haruka en la cabeza y donde pudiera, Haruka dejó que le golpeara para que desahogara sus nervios, cuando creyó que fue suficiente la tomó del brazo y la acercó a ella besándola delicadamente. Michiru no cedió tan fácilmente, sin embargo se dejó llevar por ese beso tan delicioso en el que sus lenguas jugaron un rato delicadamente dentro de sus bocas. Al terminar la magia del beso, Michiru se percató de que aún sostenía la libreta y que en realidad Haruka no había escrito eso que dijo antes si no:

—Nuevo Password: Que_cifrado _ni _que _tu _abuela.

Michiru esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, besó a Haruka en los labios y la condujo hasta el dormitorio donde a veces terminaban haciendo más que las pases.


End file.
